319:The Lilo Adventures of Captain Marvel
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: While looking up female superheroes, they found one of a student Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy recruited back in the 90s. So Barnacle Boy suggested he should tell our heroes the tale on how they discovered her.
1. A hero from another time

At the Sky High library, they were looking up female superheroes. That's when they found a picture of a blonde heroine. They wondered who she was, so they walked up to Barnacle Boy, "Hi Mr. Kyles" Star whispered, "Who is this pretty lady?"

Lilo was impressed that Star was using an indoor voice for the library. "That's Captain Marvel" Barnacle Boy answered, "Real name: Carol Danvers"

"What's special about her?" Lec asked.

"She was a student at Sky High" Barnacle Boy answered.

Everyone was shocked by what Barnacle Boy said, they wanted to learn more about her, "After school, meet me in the Mermalair" Barnacle replied.

"Got it." The Celestian Alliance replied.

Later, they were in their mermaid forms, heading towards The Mermalair. "Too bad Stitch couldn't come," Lilo said,

"Where's your little alien friend?" Barnacle Boy asked.

"He hates swimming." Lec replied, "So we let him relax at the Booker Residents until we get back."

"I just hope my 2 brothers won't test him for their video games," Teal replied.

In a small box, there were numerous memories of Captain Marvel. Barnacle Boy explained that Mermaid Man has taught her everything he knew. Cho hoped that she didn't learn about Mermaid Man's forgetting habits. Barnacle Boy told them he didn't and decided to tell her origin story, "It all started back in the 90s." Barnacle Boy said.


	2. Starforce

**1995, Hala**

On the distant planet of Hala, Vers was a member of The Kree. She was finishing up her training when she got an assignment from her mentor, "Yon-Rogg". They explained that a Skrull attack was commencing on Torfa

On Torfa, Vers was with her comrades Yon-Rogg, Dr. Minn-Erva, Att-lass, and Bron-Char, and Korath, who were the Starforce, considering galactic heroes. They looked around the planet for any survivors when Minn-Erva noticed a bunch of skulls. Shapeshifting aliens who take on numerous aliens.

Minn-Erva started taking down a bunch of skrulls. While they were fighting, Vers spotted their captain, "Talos" going off.

As she was about to take him down, Talos knocked her out.

As she was out cold, she saw visions of her being a fighter pilot, doing karaoke with a black woman, and a plane crash with a skrull attacking her.

When she woke up, she saw that she was trapped. The skrulls was going through her memories when they saw the name, "Dr. Wendy Lawson" a scientist at an air force.

"Hey fairies" shouted Talos, "You missed a spot."

Cosmo and Wanda came up and started cleaning a mess. Cosmo got out some salt, but Talos stopped them, "We're highly allergic to that stuff" he shouted, "One dash and our true forms will be revealed."

"Really," asked Cosmo, "Let's do it."

"COSMO!" shouted Wanda.

After the skrull left, they saw Vers trapped. "Hello LADY" shouted Cosmo, "I'm Cosmo and this is Wanda, we're prisoners like you."

"How did you two get into this mess?" asked Vers.

"Cosmo and I were both doing some flerkin hunting when the Skrull captured us" Wanda explained, "Thinking we were members of this Kree."

"I'm part of an elite team called, "Starforce" we specialize into defeating shapeshifting aliens like The Skrull" explained Vers.

Wanda had to help her out. Cosmo remembered that they don't usually grant wishes to adults, but Vers was in need to escape. They snook out by an escape and headed for Planet C-52 or as others like to call it Earth.

She landed by a Blockbuster and got out. She needed to get in contact with The Starforce, that's when Cosmo showed a phone booth. She told Yon-Rogg where she was and Yon-Rogg told her to stay at her position until they get there. After they hung up, Minn-Erva wondered something, "Yon-Rogg" she asked, "Are you sure that our plans will go accordingly?"

"Vers can't ever know the truth" Yon-Rogg replied, "If she does, they'll know the truth about us."

Back on earth, a security guard saw Cosmo, Wanda, and Vers. He decided to call for backup.


	3. Swirl it Up

In the morning, Vers woke up and saw Agent Nick Fury of Shield, "Do you have any word about a woman crashlanding on that Blockbuster over there" he said, "Witness says she was dressed for laser tag."

Vers had a feeling that they might catch on, so she ran off with Cosmo and Wanda following her.

In a skrull spaceship, Talos tracked down Vers. He sent one of his minions to go down and get Vers. As the minion got down, he turned into a surfer dude.

By a Discovery Zone. She found a group of children having a good time, so she decided to join in. SHe decided to pass the time by playing with the children. After a little ball-pit fun, she saw a surfer dude. Through the eyes, she knew it was a skrull in disguise. "I gotta go, kids," said Vers as she left, with the children waving goodbye.

She followed the surfer dude to the subway. In the subway, she caught him going in an onboard train. Inside, she looked around till she found an old man rehearsing his lines for Mall Rats. She looked at him and smiled.

Amongst the group staring were six girls. One was a Chinese girl in red, one was a blonde in orange, one was a redhead in yellow, one was an Indian in green, one was a girl with blue hair, freckles, and blue clothes, and one was Native American and wore purple. The surfer rushed off and left the girls in concern, "A surfer dude going around the streets in bare feet" asked the red-haired girl, "And a woman dressed for laser tag? What's going on"

"Don't know y'all" answered the blonde girl in a southern accent, "But I reckon we better follow them."

"Your right" The girl in blue replied in a British accent, "This is going to be the weirdest spring break ever."

They followed the surfer dude and Vers to a Velossi's in the substation. After Vers tossed salt at it, the surfer-dude changed back to a skrull and ran off. The six girls came up to Vers and congratulated her on what they did. Vers wondered who they were, "I'm Vivian," greeted the red-haired girl.

"Names Rosalie" greeted the Chinese girl

"I'm Dallas" greeted the blonde girl

"Sara is the name" greeted the Indian girl.

"I'm Giselle" greeted the British girl

"And I'm Celeste" greeted the Native American girl.

"And together, we're Rainbow Swirl" they finished.

"What kind of superhero name is that?" asked Vers.

"It's not a superhero name." Vivian corrected, "It's a rock band. We just started months ago. Though rockstars do need a break and what better way to do that then a trip to Los Angeles."

"We're from Tamworth" explained Sara.

She had a feeling they weren't skrulls by the looks of their praise. Vers explained about her visions she's been having and wondered if she can help. "There's a rib place with a karaoke machine," Vers said, "Rorority's"

"Rorority's," asked Dallas, "I know that meat franchise, but there are a ton in America. Where do we go?"

"It also had a giant statue of the mascot, "Robby Rib"

"I know only one place that has that statue" Celeste replied, "The Roroity's of the Mojave Desert. I saw an AD for it in our hotel room."

They needed a way to get there fast. At the parking lot, Vers found a truck with the keys inside. They knew grand theft auto is illegal, but they had to help their friend.

Little did they know is that Nick Fury saw the girls going off. He placed a SHIELD tracer on them so he can find them. He knew he needed backup, so he decided to call Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

On the Skrull spaceship, a skrull told Talos that the guy they sent down has been hit by a truck, not before a little salt incident. Talos decided to pay his last respects to him and said, "We'll finish what we started." he said.


	4. Mojave Rainbows

The girls arrived at the Rorority's in the Mojave Desert. Like Dallas said, it was the only place where where they could find a giant statue of Robby Rib.

Inside, Vers could see visions of her playing Road Smashers, singing the hit Milli Vanilli song, "Girl You Know Its True" and having free root beer with the same African American woman in her vision. Vivian started to comfort her for her migraines, "Congrats, Girls" shouted Fury from behind their backs, "You are now key witnisses in the investigation of Vers of the Starforce."

"Careful" Vers said, "They could be skrull"

"Let me try" Celeste said, "I saved these leftover fries just incase."

Fury didn't want to eat any junkfood while he's on a diet, "Do it"

Without a choice, Fury ate the salty french fry, "He's good" Vers replied.

"Teenagers and their sodium snacks." groaned Fury

"Watch me salt my tongue." Cosmo shouted as he salted his tongue.

"You know" Rosalie said, "If you salt your armpits, you can stop the rise of under-arm fungus. I read in a book about herbal remedies and low-budget cures."

"Maybe we should do that for Big Daddy when that happens" Wanda suggested.

"Hey" shouted an angry manager as Cosmo and Wanda quickly turned into teddy bears, "No outside food in the restaurant!"

"Excuse me" Vers said as she poined out the picture of an African-American girl doing karaoke, "Could you tell me about this girl?"

"Maria Rambieu," recalled the manager, "Her mom worked here for many years and made the best fries in the desert. After the disapperance of the only daughter of Joseph Danvers Sr, she and her family moved away and vowed never to be in contact. Her family was traumatized after that."

The manager decided to go to the bathroom after having all that root beer.

Outside, they found two heroes from beneath, Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy, "Mumbling Morey Mermaid Man" Barnacle Boy said, "Did we really have to bring this Flerken with us?"

"Hey look" Cosmo shouted, "A Flerken"

"Cosmo" Wanda replied, "That's just a cat."

"No" Barnacle Boy corrected, "It's a flerken and her name is, "Goose"

"Goose caused a mess in Mr. D'Amo's office" explained Mermaidman, "I didn't want her to mess up the rest of HQ. So I had to bring her along for safety."

The girls started to play with Goose, because they thought she was cute. Fury could not resist how adorable Goose was, so he did the same

Vers started to wonder more about Maria Rambieu, "I wish I know where the girl is." Vers said.

Wanda decided to grant the heartfelt wish. Even though she was a teenager, Wanda needed to help those in need.


	5. The Truth about Starforce

They located Maria Rambieu in the swamps of Louisiana. Everyone looked around to find some clues about the girl. Goose wandered off while Celeste followed her. They found a milk carton with a familiar face, "Vers" Celeste asked, "How long have you been on Hala"

"60 years" answered Vers "In your time, I say 6 months, why asking?"

"You better check these milk cartons." Celeste said

"That's me." Vers recalled.

"Who's out there?" shouted an African American voice.

Behind them, an African-American woman with a boyish hair was carrying a baseball bat, incase of any burglars, "My parents are out of town for an Airplane Convention in Baton Rouge and won't be back until Monday. So whoever you are, leave now!" shouted the girl.

The African American girl stopped and saw Vers, "Carolyn" asked the girl.

"Can I help you?" asked Vers

"It's me, Maria Rambieu" said the African American girl, "We were best friends back in the old days, until you disappeared."

"That must be the girl the manager was talking about" whispered Vivian to Wanda.

"You are Carolyn Danvers" Maria explained, "Daughter of Danvers, your father was a fighter pilot in the US Army until you disappeared in a plane crash."

Carolyn was still confused. With one hope left, Maria got out walkman with a Milli Vanilla cassette, where they played, "Girl You Know It's True". Carolyn started to remember singing the songs and Maria. After they finished dancing, they heard a rapid clapping. Talos was applauding for Maria and Carolyn's performance.

As Carolyn was about to attack, Vivan stopped her. "I seen these in movies" said Vivian, "Usually good guys clap real fast, bad guys clap slowly and sarcastically. I think this guy is friendly."

"Are you sure Vivian" asked Cosmo, "He better not be tricking us."

Goose went up to Talos and purred gently, Vivian also remembered from Disney movies, animals can sense alignment.

"Listen" Talos said, "Vers is not who she thinks she is? Do you know a fighter pilot named Wendy Lawson."

"Wendy Lawson was an agent of the NSA" explained Mermaidman, "Sadly, she died in a plane crash along with a teenage girl dressed as Janis Joplin."

"Wait" Maria stopped as she looked at Carolyn, "I remember that Halloween where you were dressed as Janis Joplin."

Carolyn started to get migraines from past memories.

She started to remember the air force having their annual Halloween Party. Carolyn was dressed as Janis Joplin, feeling board with nothing to do. Wendy Lawson came up to her and asked if she could entertain the children. Carolyn agreed to help, but Wendy took her to an airplane, saying that she's going to entertain some special kids.

As they were leaving the stratosphere, they crashlanded near a lake. Wendy confessed that her real name is, "Mar-Vel" and was from Hala. Carolyn believed her, because a spaceship shot them down and her blood was blue. Mar-vel laid down in died, much to Carolyn's dismay. She looked up to the fog to see a shadowy figure. It wasn't a skrull at all, it was Yon-Rogg, he was intrested into stealing the blue core Mar-Vel took.

Carolyn didn't want to end up being their slave, so she used Mar-Vel's gun, shot the core and the rays knocked her out. Yon-Rogg decided to take her, so the children won't suspect the truth about them.

In the real world, Talos explained that Mar-Vel found out that she was on the wrong side of an unjust war. The Skrull refused to listen to Kree order. As punishment, they destroyed their home planet, leaving the refugees to flee for their lives. Mar-Vel took refugees to an outerspace studio where the Kree won't catch them.

"I beg you Carolyn" said Talos, "Will you help us."

Carolyn looked at the people, fairies, and aliens around her and smiled, "Okay" she said, "I'll help."

"But I'm watching you, Space Chameleon" Cosmo growled as Wanda grabbed him.

"Forgive Cosmo" Wanda said, "He's dumb."

"You said that Mar-Vel takes Skrull refugees in an outerspace studio right?" asked Carolyn, "Which one?"

"Z42" Talos explained, "I know a guy there who's been taking care of them."

Carolyn did an instant message on her communicator, thanks to a little Wanda magi, "Yon Rogg" she said to her kidnapper, "Slight change of plans, remember that gig on Philo's Secrets of the Universe? Meet me there."

After she hung up, Minn-Erva started to feel jealous, "Humans" she grumbled, "Their weak and their lame. They don't have a chance on Philo's Secrets of The Universe."

"I love that show" Bron-Char said, "I've seen every episode."

"Me too" At-Lass replied, "I especially like the ones where he places uranium in a human preschool."

"Quiet" shouted Yon-Rogg, "She better not expose us for being frauds."


	6. Channel Z42

Carolyn explained that Yon-Rogg is going to meet her at Z42 for their TV show gig, "Now the million dollar question is," Vivian asked, "How are we going to get there fast."

"Allow me" Talos said as he got out his communicator

In the skrull language he said, "Okay boys, beam me up."

Like magic, Talos mysterious vanished into thin air

"Where did he-" asked Rosalie as they were abducted by the skrull ship

They looked around to see the numerous green technology, "So this is what a real spaceship is like" asked Celeste, "It's nothing compared to the Space Wars movies."

Sara found a plush toy from the destroyed Skrull planet, but Talos grabbed it from her, saying that is completely valuable to him.

Giselle was observing the green machines when she came across 6 dark blue female skrull uniforms, "Hey Talos" she shouted, "What are these?"

"Those are some of the suits for our female species." Talos explained, "I think their about the same size as you human girls."

"You know what this means, Swirls" Giselle asked

"Fashion show!" the other members shouted.

One by one, they put on the outfits. Then they admired each other's clothes, "Speaking of fashion shows" Rosalie said, "Looks like Carolyn could use a makeover with her Starforce suit."

"Rosalie is right" Carolyn replied, "I can't wear these Kree colors anymore."

"The styling doctor is in the house" said Giselle as she fixed up her outfit.

Giselle thought real hard, then she got the perfect symbol. Carolyn's out changed from Kree green to red, gold, and blue. "Now that is an outfit" Dallas smiled.

"Enough Dress Up" shouted Barnacle Boy, "We're almost at Z42."

"How did we get there so fast?" Celeste asked, "It would take years to get to distant galaxy."

"By Earth technology" corrected Talos, "With Skrull technology, it's a little different."

Out of the Skrull ship, our heroes snuck into the hallways of the space studio. On his communicator, Talos contacted Philo.

In the opening, a scientist alien with numerous eyes showed up. "Oh my god" said Celeste, "Are you The, "Philo" host of Channel 62's host of Secrets of The Universe?"

"I'm the one" answered Philo, "I see you like my show."

"Like it" she said, "I love it. I remember your first episode where you make Plutonium out of common household items. It's too bad they cancelled after one season."

"It's okay" Philo answered, "I was on your planet doing a little research for Z42, to see how humans behave."

"Philo" interupted Talos, "Take us to the storage room."

"Right" Philo replied as he teleported them to the storage room.

Inside, Talos started calling out to the other skrulls. "Ambush" shouted Cosmo.

"No Cosmo" Wanda said as she stopped him, "Look"

Aroun them, they could see numerous skrull children. One of the skrull children in purple rushed up to Talos yelling, "Papa"

Talos turned around and hugged his young daughter, "How's my little Brie" he asked as he smiled.

"I'm doing fine, Papa" answered Brie.

A female adult skrull in pink was filled with tears of joy. She rushed up to Talos and hugged him, "Oh Talos" she said, "I never thought I see you again."

"There there my Soren" Talos replied, "I'm glad that you and the child are safe."

Everyone was shocked by the truth about the skrulls, "Your a daddy!" Vivian exclaimed.

"We can't say, "No" to a family man" Sara tearfully admitted, "If there's one thing I learned from looking after my baby sister, is that raising kids isn't easy. You need to be there to watch them grow up."

"We didn't know what to do" Soren explained, "Marvel and Philo told us not to send a signal of any kind. The Kree would find us."

"You did the right thing, Dear" Talos answered.

"By the way" Rosalie replied, "I just love your whale-like calls. It's soothing"

"What's going on here?" shouted a voice.

The skrull children were running around in a panic. "Easy kids" Dallas replied, "It's those no good varmints Starforce"

On his phone, Philo was contacting one of the producers for his show, "We got a problem" Philo said, "The Cosmis Cats cancelled because Yon-Rogg ate all of their Scalomari."

"We'll do it" replied Vivan, "We'll perform anything."

Philo got out his Song-Thinker 4000 and made Rainbow Swirl mesmerize the song in 3 seconds. "You got the song" asked Philo

"We got them" Rainbow Swirl answered as Wanda teleported them backstage.

Onstage, Vivian looked at the aliens. In her heart, she knew that they were special, "One, Two, Three, Four!" shouted Vivian as they played No Doubt's Just A Girl.

Back in the storage room, At-Lass, Bron-Char, and Korath came in to see what the noise was. "Vers" shouted At-Lass, "What are you waiting for, take down the skrulls."

"At-Lass," Korath said, "She's onto us."

"I know all about your little charade thanks to a little memories on C52" Carolyn explained, "You guys lied to me."

"Duh" At-Lass said, "We do this to all of the C52ians we kidnapped. Those gullible creeps don't know what hid them and your only human."

Carolyn got furious even more, "Your right" she said, "I may be human, but I always get back up."

Carolyn, Maria, Fury, Mermaidman, and Barnacle Boy took down the Starforce while Talos and Soren took the refugees to safety. Brie on the other hand hid by a bunch of C52 boxes. Cosmo and Wanda poofed up to make sure if she's okay, "Can you grand wishes for humans" asked Brie

"We do why?" Wanda asked.

"Then I wish you help Carolyn expose Starforce for who they really are." Brie answered as Cosmo and Wanda poofed her to the studio's control room.

After wards, At-Lass took down Mermaidman. "Time for a little Cosmo Action" he said as he poofed up a bucket of water, "Hey Starforce! You see what a can does when it hits water. Well, let's see what a flerken can do."

He dipped Goose into the bucket of water, "For the last time, Cosmo" shouted Wanted, "There is no such thing as-"

Goose spat out some tentacles and made At-Lass, Bron-Char, and Korath swing back and forth. "A flerken" shouted Wanda.

"I told you" gloated Cosmo.

After she tossed the three Starforce members to a box of makeup, she growled at Cosmo. "Look out Cosmo" shouted Fury.

He pushed Cosmo and Wanda out of the way, but Goose scratched his left eye, making him scream in pain, "I'm sure it's only a scratch" Fury yelled in pain.

"I forgot to mention that flerkens have acid claws" Talos explained.

"If anyone asks" Fury shouted, "Tell them The Kree took it, I can't die of embarrassment."

"The old, "Only how they like it" trick" Wanda said, "Classic.


	7. Starfakes

In the hallway, Dr. Minn-Erva and Yon-Rogg were both wearing bathrobes when they heard At-Lass, Bron-Char, and Korath were crying in pain.

Inside, they both saw them getting attacked by Skrull children. "Don't hurt me" Bron-Char replied.

"Hold still Mr. Bron-Char" replied a skrull child, "And let me put this lipstick on you."

Soren counted the children and saw that her daughter was missing.

"What are you stooges doing?" Yon-Rogg asked.

"Save yourself" shouted At-Lass, "These brats are making us fashion dolls."

Carolyn glared at them in rage, "You lied to me, Yon Rogg" she growled, "Your nothing but a flim flaming monster."

Yon-Rogg turned his head to see that Carolyn changed her outfits, "I told you they would catch on if we brought a human" growled Dr. Minn-Erva

"Actually" Dr. Minn-Erva corrected, "I just don't like humans at all. I've been prejudice against them ever since they accused me of witchcraft in Ming Dynasty China."

"Somebody's jealous" whispered Maria, "You sound like Jan Brady from The Brady Bunch?"

"What's a Brady Bunch?" asked Dr. Minn-Erva.

"A show on Earth and Jan always goes, "Marcia, Marcia Marcia!" Maria explained, "Your just jealous and prejudice."

"Talk about Blue with Envy" Cosmo said.

In the control room, Brie found remotes to the moving cameras. She sent two of them to the storage room where she recorded Starforces true nature, "On the plus side" Dr. Minn-Erva said with a sinister smile, "It keeps those spoiled rotten brats from finding out we FAKE our disasters."

The aliens were shocked by Starforce's true nature.

"Dr. Minn-Erva is right" Yon-Rogg said, "Because if they find out about us they tell their parents, and if they tell their parents, they'll tell on the police, and if they tell on the police, NO MORE STARFORCE"

"Tell that to the cameras" Carolyn said as she pointed to the two floating cameras.

"Turn those things off" shouted Yon-Rogg, "You can't imagine how many fans would be horrofied if they see those recordings."

"Who said anything about recording?" Wanda asked.

Yon-Rogg knew that this was broadcasted live. The audienced started to boo at Starforce for being fake. Yon-Rogg and Dr. Minn-Erva tossed their robes at Carolyn and Maria and ran for it. Korath, At-Lass, and Bron-Char rushed towards them with girly makeup on their faces.

As they were about to head for the escape pods, Goose grabbed them by its tentacles. "Not again" shouted At-Lass as Goose swang them back and forth.

"I'm getting airsick" shouted Yon-Rog.

"Welcome to our world, Boss" Korath shouted.

Goose tossed them towards a pile of space pillows. "I hope the Grandcouncil Woman doesn't find out." Yon-Rogg said.

"Finds out what?" asked a stern familiar voice.

THe Grandcouncilwoman was furious, because she found out the horrible truth about Starforce and decides to discharge them for being fakes. Carolyn took pity on At-Lass and Bron-Char, because they were good friends while they were friends on Hala. She saw an AD for actors wanted and got an idea.

"Excuse me" she shouted, "Jail wouldn't be suitible for the Star-Fakes. I've got something better in mind."

The Grandcouncil Woman looked at the AD and was impressed by the perfect punishment.

Later on the skrull spaceship, Rainbow Swirl and Brie were watching the kids show from Z42, "The Kookia Kraze Show" a kids show that features circus Zarconians. "Now let's welcome our new act" shouted the ringmaster, "The Stellular Clowns."

Starforce are now clowns for the show. One by one, the Zarcrobats tossed pies at them.

Rainbow Swirl started to laugh, "Now those are clowns." Dallas said.

"Now Carolyn" Barnacle Boy said, "Let's go over what it takes to be a real hero."

"We don't fake our disasters" Carolyn recalled, "Superheroes don't whine or complain nor hold onto their hanger, they have to have secret identities on planets like Earth, because the public would not understand the concept of aliens lifeforms."

"That's great" Mermaid Man replied, "And what Brie back there with the cameras, that was great strategy."

"Thank you Mr. Mermaidman" Brie smiled.

"The only thing left now is the new name" Mermaidman said, "Something that will make the villains run away."

Carolyn thought hard, then she got it, "Captain Marvel" after her former mentor.

"What about us?" Soren asked, "We need a new home to stay and watch Brie grow up."

"We can live on Earth," Talos suggested, "I always loved their beautiful eyes."

"No" Rosalie said, "Your eyes are beautiful and that call you did, sounded like whale songs."

"Brie" Vivian said, "Don't ever change your eyes."

Brie started to fall sleepy, meaning that its her bedtime in Earth hours. Soren picked up her little girl and tucked her in bed. Then Talos gave Brie her toy and kissed her on the cheek. That's when Sara realized something, "That toy" Sara said, "It's Brie's, that's why you didn't want me to touch it."

"Now you understand" Talos said, "It belongs to my daughter."

"I understand" Sara said.

"Now we should get back to our home" Vivian said, "Because our manager, "Stanley" might get worried about us."

Soren quickly sent Rainbow Swirl back to their hotel.

On Earth, Celeste thought up something, "Girls" she said, "Should we tell anyone else about our little adventure."

"We shouldn't" Vivian said, "Because they might think we're nuts."

Back on the ship, Carolyn decided that she should stay with The Skrulls to help find their home. Maria is going to miss them so much, so is Fury. Just to make sure if there's any trouble, he gave her his pager.

Carolyn will promise to return one day and kick Kree butt.


End file.
